The invention relates to a quick cone for pipe assemblies for conducting fiber suspensions wherein the quick cone provides a transition from a pipe with a larger diameter to a pipe with a smaller diameter as seen in the flow direction of the fiber suspension.
The design of transitions in pipe assemblies from one pipe that has a larger diameter to a pipe with a smaller diameter, as seen in the flow direction, create both process technical and construction problems.
The process technical problems of fiber suspensions, such as cellulose pulp suspensions, when a pipe cone is used for such reductions of the pipe diameter, are that the pulp forms clogs at the pipe cone with the resulting stoppage of the pulp flow.
Construction problems at the transitions can, for example, be the axial load that must be taken up at the transition from one pipe that has a larger diameter to a pipe that has a smaller diameter, due to the to pressure difference that occurs in the fluid when the pipe diameter is reduced.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an element, according to a known technique, for a transition from a pipe that has a larger diameter to a pipe that has a smaller diameter, as seen in the flow direction, for conducting a cellulose pulp suspension. The element is constructed with a big and relatively sturdy flange that is connected to the pipe with the larger diameter. The pipe with the smaller diameter is connected to the center of the flange. To avoid the problem of clogging, the transition is here not shaped as a gradual change of the diameter but is abrupt.
This eliminates the problem of clogging of fiber suspensions such as cellulose suspensions, but requires that the pressure must instead be taken up by a sturdy flange band which results in a high weight of the transition element between the two diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 715,423 describes a transition from a pipe that has a smaller diameter to a pipe that has a larger diameter wherein the pipe with the smaller diameter is a connection pipe of metal and the pipe with the larger diameter is a pipe of a pottery material etc. It is used for sewer water and the transition occurs from a pipe with a smaller diameter to a pipe with a larger diameter, as seen in the flow direction.
The invention relates to a quick cone for pipes for conducting fiber suspensions wherein the quick cone provides a transition from a pipe with a greater diameter to a pipe with a smaller diameter, as seen in the flow direction of the fiber suspension. The object of the invention is to provide a short, that is quick, substantially conical transition that is shaped so that it does not get clogged up by the fiber suspension. The invention also has a low weight.